jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Saravina/Śmierciodech
„Śmierciodech jest jednym z najmniejszych i najniebezpieczniejszych przedstawicieli smoczej rasy. Ledwo lata, ledwo chodzi, jego kły przypominają gładkie półkole. Lecz nie daj się zwieść-w paszczy tego gada kryje się broń, zdolna stopić góry. Gdy znajdziesz go na swojej drodze, lepiej się wycofaj…” -Smoczy Podręcznik Śmierciodech-jeden z najgroźniejszych gatunków smoków. Przedstawiciel klasy ognistej. Wygląd: Jest to niewielkich rozmiarów smok (zaledwie 50cm wysokości i długości). Ma wydłużoną, płaską głowę, praktycznie nie thumb|555pxposiada szyi. Małe, zmrużone oczy i nieprzyjazny wyraz pyska sprawiają, że wygląda na wiecznie zdenerwowanego. Nozdrza niewielkie. Nad nosem posiada zakrzywiony do tyłu niewielki róg, podobny do tych po bokach głowy (te jednak są bardziej skręcone). Tułów gada zaokrąglony, masywny. Łapy mocne i całkiem długie. Z tyłu kończyn widnieją niewielkie, postrzępione błony, takie same jak większa, wyrastająca z grzbietu. Posiada parę, malutkich skrzydełek, dzięki którym może się unosić na wysokość około metra. Nie można go ujeżdżać. Ogon jest krótki, ale silny, zakończony twardą buławą. Zęby gada wyglądają jak półkola. Nie są ostre, aczkolwiek smok ma bardzo silne szczęki. Pazury są okazałe, duże i długie, potrafią dotkliwie zranić. Śmierciodech prawdopodobnie występuje tylko w jednej barwie. Jego łuski są koloru bursztynowego, rogi i szpony czerwonego. Błony na nogach i grzbiecie są ciemniejsze niż ciało. Brzegi skrzydeł są jaśniejsze. Ślepia tylko i wyłącznie w odcieniach błękitu. Młode wykluwają się blade-bursztynowy kolor przychodzi z wiekiem. Siedlisko i dieta: Smoki te najczęściej zamieszkują podnóża gór, z dala od ludzkich siedzib. Zwykle nie opuszczają swoich terytoria. Występują na Berk i wyspach niedaleko tego miejsca. Nie mają naturalnych wrogów. Jak większość gadów, Śmierciodechy żywią się rybami i innymi rodzajami mięsa. Nie pogardzą też pieczywem czy owocami. Uwielbiają miód i są bardzo łakome-mogą zjeść równowartość swojej wagi! Zachowanie i tresura: thumb|left|Mały z mamąWystępuje dość pospolicie na Berk. Są to spokojne, leniwe smoki. Uwielbiają wylegiwać się na słońcu i jeść. Nie daj się jednak zwieść-nawet przez sen zachowują czujność. Nie lubią być budzone, więc nie zakłócał ich drzemki. Powiedziono, że żyją w grupach rodzinnych i są bardzo towarzyskie. Nie lubią jednak obecności innych przedstawicieli smoczej rasy. Stado liczy od dziesięciu do ponad stu osobników. Nie wykazują agresji w stosunku do obcych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku-zdarza się, że dwa stada łączą się w jedno! Zarówno ojcowie jak i matki są troskliwymi rodzicami. W obronie stada gotowe są oddać życie. Inteligencją dorównują takim smokom jak Nocna Furia. Wykazują kreatywność (np. młode często „rysują” w piachu) oraz zainteresowania danymi czynnościami bądź przedmiotami (hobby). Są także ciekawskie. Nie atakują niesprowokowane, lecz jeśli się zanadto zbliżysz uważnie będą cię obserwować. Zagrożone, wydają ostrzegawcze warknięcia. Jeśli nie poskutkują atakują szarżą, bądź szponami. Ostatecznością jest użycie śmiercionośnego ognia. Są nieustępliwe i waleczne. Nigdy nie zostawią towarzysza w potrzebie. thumb|Jajo widnieje w barwach dorosłych osobników Wytrenowanie Śmierciodecha może okazać się niezwykle trudne. Jako iż żyją w dużych stadach trzeba przekonać do siebie nie tylko jednego, ale i całą grupę tych stworzeń. Na początek należy odnaleźć rodzinę gadów. Ważne jest aby czuły twoją obecność, gdyż nie lubią niespodzianek. Na początku znajdź sobie miejsce niedaleko ich siedliska i często tam przebywaj. Smoki początkowo będą cię ignorować. Nie zwracaj ich uwagi, zajmij się czymś innym. Gdy poczujesz się pewnie, zmniejsz dzielący was dystans o kilka metrów. Gady na pewno to zauważą i jeśli tylko nie wysyłają ci sygnałów ostrzegawczych-jesteś na dobrej drodze. Z biegiem czasu podchodź trochę bliżej. W końcu któryś ze śmiałków zbliży się do ciebie. Ciekawskie stworzenia z pewnością pójdą w ślad za przyjacielem. Teraz możesz rzucić im jakiś smakołyk np. miód. W końcu któryś ze Śmierciodechów pozwoli ci się dotknąć. Ważne jest abyś położył dłoń na dolnej szczęce smoka, gdyż, ze względu na rozstawienie oczu, posiada martwą strefę. Gdy zdobędziesz zaufanie jednego członka stada, reszta także przekona się do ciebie. Zyskasz wierną i waleczną gromadę przyjaciół. Walka: Smok ten nie czuje się dobrze ani w powietrzu, ani na lądzie. Nie posiada ostrych zębów. Jego główną bronią jest siła stada. Jeśli któryś z latających gadów zagrozi Śmierciodechom, odważnie stają w bój. Na początku ostrzegają wroga, dając mu szanse na wycofanie się. Gdy uprzejmość nie skutkuje, stają w szeregu, szarżując całym ciałem na napastnika, bądź odpędzają go ostrymi pazurami. W walce wręcz pomocny jest także ogon. Smoki używają ich jako buławy. Potężny zamach ogonem może nawet złamać przeciwnikowi szczękę. Gdy jednak jest on większy od Śmierciodecha, nie pozostaje nic innego jak użycie ognia. Potężny płomień wystrzelony z choćby jednej gadziej paszy może poważnie zranić, jak nie zabić wroga nawet tak wielkiego jak Tajfumerang. Ilość splunięć wynosi 8. Śmierciodech może także nagrzać swoje ciało do bardzo wysokiej temperatury. Wówczas jego ciało nabiera pomarańczowej barwy a błona na grzbiecie płonie żywym ogniem. W ten sposób gady wydostają się ze szczęk nieprzyjaciela. Moce i umiejętności: Ogień 1.png|Ładowanie Ogień 2.png|Kula ognia Ogień 3.png|Wystrzał Ogień 4.png|Błysk Ogień 5.png|Eksplozja Ogień 6.png|Opadająca magma Śmiercidechy dysponują najpotężniejszym ogniem ze wszystkich. Najpierw gad otwiera paszczę w której zbiera się płomień. W przeciągu kilku sekund zmienia się on w jarzącą się kule ognia. W końcu smok spluwa ładunkiem. Po zetknięciu z celem powoduje biało-czerowo-żółty błysk, a następnie ogromną, oślepiającą eksplozję, zdolną ogłuszyć każde stworzenie w promieniu kilku metrów. Po przeciwniku zostaje tylko kupka sadzy, a na ziemię zlatują niewielkie kulki, gorącej magmy. Smok nigdy nie chybia. Zdolność nagrzewania swojego ciała jest często wykorzystywana do uwolnienia się ze szczęk wroga, bądź do zrzucenia go z grzbietu. Istniały także przypadki, gdy Śmierciodechy gniotły wroga masą swego ciała, a następnie rozpalały swe ciało, aby zadać większe obrażenia. Maksymalnie nagrzany Śmierciodech osiąga temperaturę zdolną stopić diament.thumb|Rozpalony Śmierciodech Gady te posiadają całkiem twarde łuski. Ostre pazury mogą dotkliwie zranić przeciwnika, a mocny ogon-pogruchotać kości. Ciężka buława może także stanowić przeciwwagę, dzięki której smok może stać na tylnych kończynach. Potrafią wykorzystać swoją dużą masę (około półtony) do szarży na przeciwnika. Spora ilość mięśni sprawia, że może powalić takie stworzenia jak dzik, czy jak. Mają dobry wzrok i słuch, lecz słabo rozwinięty węch. Do czego przeznaczone są błony na łapach i grzbiecie pozostaje tajemnicą. Słabości: Jak większość smoków, gady te boją się węgorzy oraz uwielbiają smoczymiętke. Źle znoszą działanie niebieskiego oleandra i smoczego korzenia. Ciekawe jest jednak to, że nie ulegają kontroli Oszołomostracha. Podobno jest to spowodowane niezwykłym więzią, jakie łączą stado. Wierne swojej rodzinie, pozostają przy stadzie. Historia: Jako jedne z nielicznych gady te nie brały udziału w napadach na Berk. Nie podlegały władzy Czerwonej Śmierci, podobno z powodu lojalności swojej rodzinie. Nie często były widywane we wioskach, nie ingerowały w życie wikingów. Także ludzie nie zakłócali ich spokoju, nie z powodu neutralności gadów, lecz przez ich zabójczy ogień. Po zawarciu pokoju między obydwoma rasami, wikingowie pragnęli poznać lepiej Śmierciodechy i wytresować je. Długo zajęło zdobycie ich zaufania, lecz w końcu się udało. Mimo to rzadko widuje się je we wioskach, ze względu na nieufność wobec innych ras. Czasem kilka osobników odwiedzi siedziby ludzkie, lecz nie przebywają tam dłużej niż jeden dzień. Wikingowie mają jednak nadzieję, że uda się ośmielić Śmierciodechy do innych przedstawicieli latających gadów. Ciekawostki: *Nazwa gada wzięła się od jego typu ognia-podczas wystrzeliwania śmiercionośnej kuli, wydaje z siebie odgłos przypominający dyszenie. *Smoki te rzadko kiedy ryczą. Porozumiewają się głównie za pomocą chrapnięć, burknięć i innych przenikliwych dźwięków, a także mowy ciała. *Ogon w kształcie buławy jest nawiązaniem do Antylozaura. *Mimo długich i masywnych łap, Śmierciodechy poruszają się wolno i ociężale (chyba, że używają szarży). *Mają całkiem dobrze rozwiniętą mimiką twarzy-potrafią się uśmiechać i okazywać inne emocje. *Prawdopodobnie mają najsilniej rozwinięty instynkt macierzyński ze wszystkich gadów. Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki